oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Fight Arena
This article is about the quest. Were you looking for the building? Details Walkthrough The Servils To start the quest, talk to Lady Servil, located just northeast of Tree Gnome Village, and offer to help free her family from slavery. Walk eastward to a group of buildings located south of the local monastery. The north-eastern-most house (the armoury) contains an armour stand which contains Khazard armour (a helmet and platebody) crucial to complete the quest. After equipping both pieces of armour, head to the prison, which forms the south and east boundaries of the Fight Arena. To save Lady Servil's family, you have to infiltrate the jail. On trying to enter the prison, the door is locked, though the guards mistake the player as a Khazard Guard and let them in, as long as the player is wearing the Khazard armour retrieved earlier. While inside, unequipping the Khazard armour results in being booted from the jail by the Khazard guards. Jeremy Servil is located in the northern-most cell of the east wing of the prison. If players talk to him, he explains that one of the guards has the cell keys that can be used to unlock his cell. The Keys In the South-Eastern corner of the jail, there will be a guard sitting at the table. Mouseover will reveal he is A lazy Khazard Guard. Talking to the guard will reveal that this guard in particular likes Khali brew. If he was to be drunk, he would give the key to the player impersonating as a comrade. The only bar that sells the brew is the one near the western entrance to the jail. Khali brew is sold for five coins. Buying a bottle and offering it to the specific guard gets him drunk, letting the player get the keys from him. Note: At this time, the player should make sure they have all their combat items (armour, food, potions, etc.). It will be impossible to bank until after multiple back-to-back battles (which include fighting Bouncer) have been won. Using the keys on Jeremy's prison door will free him, followed by a cutscene, in which you see Jeremy's father being attacked by an ogre. The Battles Note: Once in the arena itself, the player does not need to wear the Khazard armour anymore, and since it has defence bonuses less than that of a bronze platebody, it is extremely important that players equip something else. To save Jeremy's father, Justin, slay the attacking level 63 Khazard Ogre. General Khazard will then appear and tell the player that in order for the Servils to be spared, they must become a fightslave. The player will be locked in a prison cell. To continue in the quest, they must talk to Hengrad, their cellmate, to continue with the fights. Note: If the player needs to, they can take cover behind obstacles in the arena that allow maging, ranging and use of halberds against all of these enemies. The first fight is with a level 44 Khazard scorpion released upon the player. Talking to Jeremy again gets Khazard's hellhound, Bouncer (level 137), released. Bouncer, has the same max hit as the hellhounds in the God Wars Dungeon, however his accuracy seems to be higher, making him more difficult to defeat. Once Bouncer is defeated, General Khazard (level 112) will attack, not letting the player out, but trying to kill them himself. The Servils will escape whether or not he is killed, making no difference in the storyline, since he's undead. Players do not have to fight General Khazard to claim the reward of the quest. Note: He is easy to defeat with ranged or magic from the other side of a corpse. Return to Lady Servil to finish the quest and to get your reward. Reward *2 quest points *1000 coins *12175 attack experience *2175 thieving experience Music Music tracks unlocked: Attack 4 Trivia *The family name Servil is a play on the word "servile", which can mean "being in slavery"/"oppressed". *If you talk to a guard in the jail, he will call you a "newbie". Category:Quests